Shadow of Demise
by Qerach
Summary: The evil of Ganondorf has been defeated for when Link went back to warn the king of the king of thieves plans for the land Ganondorf was arrested unfortunately he escaped execution to eventually being locked in the Sacred realm and gaining the triforce of power along with it but we will not go into that. However a new ancient darkness is stirring in Hyrule an evil long forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys this is my first ever fanfiction please not haters or flaming and I will be using OC hope you enjoy!_

The skies clashed and clanged as the two blades met in fierce battle. A blade of dark and a blade of light, as the final battle between the hero of legend Link and Demise the demon king continued. Long they fought with neither side looking like gaining an advantage the hero's clothes burnt to little more then ash clinging to his skin no trace of there former color of green, and the sword of dark alive with dark fire, and the master sword illuminated by lightning long they fought until a slip in the Demon kings defenses showed, with all his might Link stabbed Demise in the heart releasing all the power of the Master sword and the Triforce into Demise and delivering the killing blow. As Demise slowly collapsed his last words were this. "Extraordinary you stand as a Paragon of your kind, human. You fight like no man or demon I have ever known. Through this is not the end. My hate… Never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end! I will rise again.

Those like you… Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero… They are eternally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!" And upon saying these words Demise's form crumpled into darkness like some kind of black fog that could not be seen through. The darkness seemed to move of its own and was trying to reform into a new shape when the Master sword shone with light as bright as the stars pulling the darkness into the sword. However what the Hero did not see was a malevolent shadow that split away from the primeval darkness this shadow to escape the fate of its other half entered the black sword of Demise. As Demise's power came to an end and the sword began its fall to earth where it was lost ever since until now.


	2. Chapter 2: A crying child

In the middle of the cool desert night two baby cries echo out from the Gerudo fortress, and celebration heard throughout the fortress for the first time in a hundred years boys have been born to the Gerudo clan yes boys for the two children where twins and both boys something that has never happened before in all history and the mother named the eldest Ganondorf, and the youngest Drasti. So the Gerudos celebrated long into the night however there joy would soon be put to a end for in the dusk of night when all were out celebrating except for the mother for obvious reasons. While the mother was washing Ganondorf and Drasti was left in his crib a mountain lion barged into the room and stole away with the child long the Gerudos searched for the missing child but they never saw any trace of the child or the lion.


	3. Chapter 3: The Awakening

Yes I am sorry that there are two prologues in this but it is seriously needed to explain the storyline and what's happening so bear with me here.

* * *

><p>The man in garments of ash fled across the desert trying to escape its hunter. The mans name was Leran a Hylian by birth who traded his wears all across Hyrule even to the Gerudo people he traded with until after a very successful business deal with the Gerudos on the way back he began to be pursued by what he could only describe as a shadow bird for it was in the shape of a bird however it was made of pure darkness with eyes of flame it made no sound except when it cried its terrifying screech. The bird in question looked like some horrific cross between a great eagle and a ravenous vulture. Strangely enough many times the bird could have killed him but instead it just drove him deeper and deeper into the desert forcing him into a particular direction, until he stumbled and fell onto the burning sand and the bird swooped down to make the kill. Leran in his desperation searched the sand with his hands looking for a stone or anything he could use as a weapon to fight of the bird when his hand grasped something cold and metallic so could it burned in his desperation Leran slashed the object out of the sand at the bird revealing what the object was a long black sword with a red Triforce embedded into it when the sword made contact the shadow bird broke into a black mist and flew of past the dunes.<p>

(line break)

* * *

><p>Leran breathed a sigh of relief and examined the curious sword that seemed to be completely weightless and hearing in the back of his head a cold calm voice promising him more power then he could ever imagine.<p>

* * *

><p>As the shadow reached its destination not so far away from its former prey that he could no longer see it but just far away enough so the human would not notice it. As this happened the shadow took a more human shape and smiled that cold plastered on smile and laughed saying *he he The shadow king will curse me and the demon king praise me if only either of them knew my true motive he he."<p>

* * *

><p>That's it for know hope you enjoy and do not forget to review and say who or what you think the shadow is?<p> 


End file.
